


The Lies We Live and the Ones We Tell

by Jadzia_Lupin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: HRT, M/M, Surgery, Trans Elim Garak, Trans Julian Bashir, Transition, Trust, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Lupin/pseuds/Jadzia_Lupin
Summary: The first time Julian Bashir sleeps with Garak, things don’t add up. He pursues it, but Garak is even more resistant than he usually is.*set right after Our Man Bashir
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 46





	The Lies We Live and the Ones We Tell

This was the first time Julian Bashir had actually had sex with another person in a holosuite. In the past, he would occasionally indulge himself with a fictional holographic character from one of his many programs, but he’d never used the holosuite just for that purpose. He supposed that this time was no different, as he hadn’t come in with the intention of sex, but it was still a strange experience as he was with a flesh-and-blood person. 

Julian was quite eager, and shaking so much that it was hard to unbutton his tuxedo in his James Bond apartment in 1960s Hong Kong. Not only was it his first time in a holosuite with another person, it was his first time with Elim Garak, who took the liberty of closing the curtains as if they weren’t in a holosuite, before sitting on the bed and calmly disrobing, his scales dark with arousal.

“Have you ever done this before?” Julian pushed off his jacket and undid his bowtie. “In a holosuite, I mean?” His erection pressed impatiently against his trousers. 

“I have not.” Garak met his eyes with his usual cheeky smile. 

With a nervous laugh, Julian pushed his trousers and briefs down around his ankles and stepped out of them. “Me neither. As if you couldn’t tell.”

“You so rarely restrain your enthusiasm, my dear.” The Cardassian pulled his turtleneck over his head, revealing a black thermal layer, which he unzipped from the sides. Julian raised his eyebrows when Garak pulled it away and moved on to untying a sturdy fabric strip that was wrapped tightly around his rib cage. When it fell off into Garak’s hands, his chest seemed to grow significantly in the front. 

“Do all Cardassian males have breasts?” Julian asked before he could catch himself. 

“In fact they do,” Garak replies without hesitation, “Cardassians are a far more androgynous species than Humans or Bajorans; the line between male and female is a lot less clear for us.”

“That’s really interesting!” Julian throws his shirt off and sits naked on the bed beside Garak. “I’d love to learn more about that.”

“Uh, later perhaps,” Garak slid his trousers and underwear off and embraced Julian, pulling him into a deep kiss, one hand on the Human’s hip and the other gripping his fluffy hair. 

“Later, yeah,” Julian murmured against Garak’s mouth and moved his hands sensually up and down his back, feeling every little scale pulse under his touch. Garak’s scaly breasts teased his nipples.

Garak pinned Julian down on the bed, causing the younger man to giggle uncontrollably. He felt Garak’s tongue moving up and down his shuddering length, Cardassian saliva mixing with Human precum. After a few minutes of teasing Julian like this, Garak took him into his mouth at which point the Human screamed with pleasure, accidentally bucking upwards so hard that Garak gagged and momentarily removed Julian’s cock from his mouth before continuing.

“Wh-wh-what about y-you?” Julian asked between electric jolts of pleasure. “I-I sh-sh-sh- _aaaah!_ ” Garak bit down gently, brushing his teeth around Julian’s rim. “I sh-shou-ouldn’t b-be _oh yeah! Oh-oh yes! Yes!_ “

“You shouldn’t be having all the fun?” Garak pulled his face away, which almost made Julian cry. “You’re absolutely right, my dear.” He gave his chilling smile as he climbed over Julian, bringing his soaking wet ajan down on Julian’s cock.

As Garak rode him, something in the back of his mind told him something he couldn’t process right then. 

Garak rode him through Julian’s orgasm, which triggered his own, then he laid down next to to the Human.

“Wanna spoon?” Julian asked, stroking Garak’s thin brown hair. 

“Spoon?” Garak raised an eye ridge. 

“Like...” Julian yawned. “We turn on our sides facing the same way and... cuddle like that, I guess.”

“You don’t sound very certain.”

“Oh shut up.” Julian rolled his eyes and pulled Garak’s arm around him and kissed his cheek.

“Did I live up to your expectations, Doctor?” the older man asked slyly.

“And then some.” Julian retorted, wrapping his legs around Garak’s left leg. Then a question came to his mind. “Garak?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t mean any offense, but...” he chewed his lip, trying to figure out how to word his question. “Wasn’t there supposed to be something in there?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Garak asked with an air of disbelief. 

“I mean...” Julian scratched his head, pulling the warm blanket on top of them. “I mean, Cardassians are reptilian, right?”

“I believe that is the Human classification, yes.” Garak wrapped himself in the blanket. “So what?”

“ _So_ , reptilian humanoids tend to have... internal anatomy, if you get my drift.”

“All anatomy is internal.”

Julian shook his head. “No. No I mean... sexual anatomy. Like, they have their cocks inside of their bodies and they every when ready.”

“That’s very interesting, Doctor! You are by far one of the most intelligent people I’ve slept with.” Garak buried his nose in Julian’s hair. 

The Human rolled his eyes. “Don’t change the subject, _Garak_. My question is, wasn’t there supposed to be some sort of cock up your ajan?”

“There _was_ ‘some sort of cock’ just up my ajan, dear doctor.” He gestured at Julian’s crotch. 

“No. I mean...” Julian held his hands in front of him, trying to find the words. “I mean... your ajan felt... oddly empty.”

“Tell me, Doctor, how many Cardassians have you had sex with?”

“Only you, but-“

“Have my people ever been forthcoming with regards to our anatomy?”

“Well, no, but-“

“Well then how can you presume that there’s something ‘off’ with _my_ anatomy. Which, by the way, I don’t believe is any of your business, bedmate or not!” Garak’s voice was suddenly raised slightly, but still controlled. 

“Sorry, I...” Julian shook his head. “Sorry.”

The Cardassian sat up suddenly. “I believe our allotted holosuite time is almost up. And you know how Quark can be when people go too long.”

“Yeah. Right.” Julian sat up, stretching his arms and back. 

The two of them got out of bed and quickly got redressed. Garak carefully replaced the fabric around his breasts. Suddenly, Julian realized it was a bit odd that a supposedly ‘androgynous’ species would bind their chests like that. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Garak gave him a threatening glare before he could.


End file.
